


Heartbeat

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Lotor drifted in the field long after Voltron abandoned him.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr! I just love Lotor, guys, I'm sorry.

Lotor drifted in the field long after Voltron abandoned him. 

No more rations were left.

No holes opened up to let him escape.

No way out.

One way out.

The only sound he could hear anymore was his heartbeat, which was loud and frantic at his sudden thoughts about dying. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t faced it before. He’d just never expected the process to take so long.

His heartbeat thundered in his ears and he sighed, laying out on the cot. It was more comfortable than the chair, at least. Shutting his eyes, he focused on his heartbeat again, though now it seemed slow, soft, and sluggish. Sputtering. He strained to hear it, even as he tried to sleep, too terrified of the prospect of actually dying like this to just let go so easily.

But eventually, he stopped hearing his heartbeat.

***

His eyes opened and he was no longer surrounded by the vastness of the field, but... in some kind of hospital. In shock, but grateful, he fell back asleep, his heartbeat strong once more, pounding beautifully in his ears, an ancient tune of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do a non-hopeful ending, lads. I can't. I have no idea how he was saved, whom by, or anything, since it's a ficlet, but imagine what you will.


End file.
